


Les troubles de la double vie

by ileranerak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileranerak/pseuds/ileranerak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug both rejects and accepts Chat Noir to form a team and start a very professional relationship, their lives start to change for the better. But what happens when Marinette notices a few things about the mysterious Cat she didn't count on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les troubles de la double vie

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about Marinette and Felix. So I just started typing, and this is what happened. With a little of my headcanon in the mix, and other unofficial conjectures. 
> 
> This will be my first multi-chapter story, and the first story I post here. So, hope you like it! It's an honor to be able to contribute to this fandom. 
> 
> **maybe I will post some fanart later**
> 
> Just clarifying: I don't know French. I used an online translator. English is not my mother language. So, sorry for possible mistakes.

Chapter 1: Setting the bounds

It was a cold night in the capital city of love. A graceful figure moved with great agility through the rooftops of one of the older districts in the city. A red blur in the monochrome shades of the night. Under other circumstances, it would certainly be a perfect picture of the mystery and romance that surrounded the air in Paris at night. But not tonight. 

The figure accelerated and decreased the pace in an uneven rhythm, and even went out of its way to creep through the narrowest alleyways, running without a fixed course, as if trying to shake off an undesirable stalker. She was having a hard time, tripping uncharacteristically every few strides. After a few minutes, she gave up and stopped. She took a deep breath and turned back, addressing the shadows and facing her current dilemma.

-Would you stop following me?- Ladybug shouted boldly. Her voice echoed through the deserted streets.

A few minutes passed, but only the distinct sounds of the city at night could be heard. So, he was toying with her?.

-I know you're there, so stop hiding and come face me. - She wouldn't give up. It was time to have a serious talk with that tacky, overgrown, annoying feline. 

Besides, she could totally see the tip of his fake tail behind the trashcan on the other side of the street as he tried to disappear into the shadows. Really, the orange light of the street lamp wasn't helping his case. She watched as he tried to shrink into an even smaller ball. But, his elbow accidentally hit the trashcan, and a bag full of soda cans came crashing down with a thunderous sound. 

From inside the trashcan, a huge and furious tabby cat appeared and started wrestling and scratching the Chat's blond head, until he used the trashcan's metal cover as a shield and sent the annoyed cat flying to the roof. The Chat looked frantic and genuinely freaked out. But, promptly feigned a calm demeanor, as if nothing had happened at all.

Figures- The Ladybug thought.- Not even his own kind can stand him.

Finally, he had the sense to admit defeat and come out, looking sheepishly at her with those big green eyes of his, as if trying to apologize. 

-You caught me there, I admit... - he smiled, as he drew nearer.- You're really good, you know? Not even my superior feline abilities could help me this ti--

\- Get to the point, and tell me – she interrupted harshly – why do you feel the need to follow me everywhere I go? If this is about making a team again, I already told you I can manage just fine by myself.

-And I know you can, don't get me wrong – He said, looking intently at her, hoping she could believe him – But I am already involved in this. It is dangerous enough for me, but I could never dream of just standing by and watching you get hurt. I can be there to help if things go wrong.

– But that's the point. I'm the Ladybug. Things can never go wrong. I've seen you fall on your face more times than I can count. You are the black cat I should avoid, at this pace, you'll cause more accidents than the ones you prevent.- Then she got a a real look at him. He looked utterly miserable, standing there in the yellow light of the street lamp, with that unkempt hair standing in all directions and bags under his eyes.

When was the last time he slept at all? Probably the same as her. Last night he had been following her too, and he had saved her from that maniac Mime and his invisible mace. And the night before too. In fact, he had been following her to all her rounds. Suddenly she felt really heartless. Sure, he was annoying, also kinda clumsy and got in the way more often than not. But he had been helping her for weeks when he didn't have to. And all she had done was snap at him, the only one she could talk about this. The only one who really understood about this superhero business. Her gaze softened.

– Well...maybe if – She started.

– If what? I'll do anything for you, ma chérie, you know it!

– That's exactly it!.- She said, sounding tired – Look, I'm sure you're a cool guy, very persistent, and kind of sweet if that is any consolation. But we are not always doing this superhero act. We have a life besides...this.

–Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't have it any easier when I'm not Chat Noir – The Chat admitted, looking serious for once – But that's no reason for...

– That's not all – She interrupted again , and this time she didn't really know what to say. This wasn't the kind of serious talk she planned. When had the conversation turned to this?– I... I already have someone I like.

The Chat took a breath and stood very still. He turned even paler and turned his gaze to the floor, deep in thought. She waited for what he had to say. It was kind of a confession. Only to the wrong guy.

–Does he know? - He asked. He didn't actually know what he meant by that. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her. Does he know you like him? Does he know what you do? Does he know you are mine? Does he know you are the Ladybug?.

–Look, I don't want to give you false hope – she said - but right now, I don't have time for any of this. I have my hands full with all those weirdos like the Pigeon guy from that other time. 

And he did remember... those damn birds! He had to spend more than an hour washing his hair afterward, and got late to his math class. It was a surprise exam. And he was so late that the teacher didn't even allow him to take a step into the classroom. Oh, the joys of masquerading as a vigilante/superhero at night!.

– No, I don't think he knows I like him. But that's okay. I don't want him or anyone to know I'm the Ladybug, because that would be putting him and everyone I care about in danger. – She added. That was so like her. Always caring for others before thinking of her own needs. The complete opposite of him. – This is serious, I could get injured and no one would know. That's why it's terribly annoying and distracting to have you following me around everywhere I go. 

–You know I would take a hundred rounds of silver bullets to the heart before allowing anyone to hurt you in any way! – And instantly, he realized his error, because her gaze was so sharp, she could stab him just by looking at him.

–Look, if you want us to form a team, then give me a break. No love talk, no cheesy lines, or corny poems. – His face fell with every thing she listed as forbidden – No ridiculous compliments. And absolutely no singing.

His eyes got watery, and he looked just like a lost kitten under the rain. The kind you wanted to hug, and take home.

–I think I can live with that. – He admitted. That was a step forward. It meant she might accept him.– Ad what do you mean by no singing? It can't be that bad... 

–Look, it's not because I want to be cruel with you or anything, but we need to sort our priorities. We have to be alert. This city needs us. It'll work out. We'll watch each others backs. – Her tone was no longer so reluctant. She really believed this could work.

–So, that means, we get to go on rounds thorough the districts...together? – He asked, his eyes shining with hope.

– Well, yes. And that's another thing. Don't try to be my shadow. No more stalking. I'll know it right away if you try otherwise. – She teased – I might attack you if I sense you are following me.

– Eh...okay. We go together, no hiding under the shadows. So, are we cool? – His mouth curved into a slight smirk.

–Yes - And she smiled at him. He blushed instantly.

Even now, she didn't know exactly what she did to him when she smiled like that. Never mind that elusive kiss. If he was any other kind of guy, he would have stolen it a long time ago. But, that would mean never seeing her again. He couldn't do that. He had fallen for her for real. 

He had to look away, or she would think he was not being serious about his new boundaries. He would make it work, she wouldn't regret it.

No, even if he had to pretend and leave her alone, he didn't think he could ever stop loving this girl, whoever she was under that mask.


End file.
